Unexpected Love
by Iamgaiden
Summary: A story with a friend of mine, and My naruto characters. There is also so original naruto characters. I do not own naruto.


The moon shone brightly through the windows of 3377 kunai dr. Every room in the house was engulfed by the light. The ray's flowing in through the second floor window illuminated Rayvn's sweat drenched body, sending a glow throughout the room. Rayvn screamed into a pillow "Amazing" as her body shook from each thrust she took from the figure behind her. Rayvn collapsed, her body going limp from the last thrust, which made her entire body shiver in ecstasy. Rayvn rolled over, grabbing the mans blonde hair, forcing her tongue into his mouth. The man kissed her back passionately. Standing up, and stooping down beside the bed he retrieved his boxers and slid them up his muscled legs. From the bed, the sound of a match striking caught his ear. Rayvn took a long puff from her cigarette and said "Ass always, you deliver yet another great night Uchiha." The man zipped up his jeans and buttoned them. "You weren't too bad yourself Fuji." He leaned over, and kissed her passionately one last time, before grabbing up his shirt and walking to the door. As he opened the door, he glanced back one last time and smiled before closing the door, leaving Rayvn alone in the illuminated room.

The man hummed a tune as descended down the stairs, his hand gliding along the oak handrail. When he reached the living room Rayne, Rayvn's twin lay passed out half naked. A smile upon her face, her braw straps down over her shoulders, and her panties down on one side. "Someone had a good night" the man laughed, ruffling his long blonde hair. Her boyfriend walked in through the bathroom yawning. Catching the man starting at her still form, said "Don't get any idea's Gaiden." Gaiden laughed "No way I'm going there, that chick scares me." He said pointing towards Rayne. "Besides Near, she's committed to you." Gaiden put his arms through the sleeves of his button up white cotton shirt. Near replied "You thinking of asking Rayvn to go steady?" Gaiden laughed. Grabbing his neck he said "No one woman can tie me down." Near frowned. "That's not good Gaiden, you and Rayvn's lifestyle's aren't healthy. You both love each other, why not settle." Near walked over and laid beside Rayne, pulling the covers over their bodies. Gaiden walked towards the front door. "I am in reality, Rayvn doesn't wanna get tied down, and there aren't any women in this blasted village to keep me from my "lifestyle"." He said, mocking near with the word he had used to describe Gaiden and Rayvn's sex life. Near shook his head, and closed his eyes in pity. Gaiden ignored the stare he had received from Near. As he opened the front door, the cool air washed over his body. He stepped out and sighed. "He does have a point though….." he said, as he made his way to his apartment which was six blocks down the road.

The following morning the sun streamed through the cracks in the blinds, just enough to hit Gaiden's closed eyes. Gaiden rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. While on the floor, he caught a glance under his bed. "That's where her blouse went…." He said chuckling to himself, thinking of the date he had, had a month ago. She went home in one of his shirts, they had failed to find her top. He stood slowly, fatigue from last nights meet with Rayvn apparent in his muscles. Oh how they ached, his body was on fire. He walked gingerly towards the bathroom, making sure to hold himself up with the walls. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, then his pants, then let them slide off his body. The clothes fell to the ground in a pile, leaving him standing there bare. He stepped into the shower, and sat down. Slumping over, he relaxed and turned on the hot water. As soon as the water hit his tense body, it cried out in relief. His body sank even lower, his neck now slumped downward, and the water massaged away his pains. He sat there for what seemed to him an eternity, until a knock at the bathroom awoke him from his trance. "Ya, who is it?" he mumbled, his voice husky from lack of speaking. Rayne came in, pulling back the shower curtain. She sat on the toilet and began speaking. "Listen, I've been thinking Gaiden, you're going to have to stop coming around as much." Her eyes narrowed down upon his naked body. She blushed a faint blush, then it went away, leaving her serious demeanor. Rayne had dated Gaiden when they were younger, so she was no stranger to his body. Gaiden didn't care if she saw him naked. He answered back "Why is that, did I do something?" Rayne shook her head "No, its not what you've done Gaiden, its what you haven't done" she said bluntly. Gaiden raised an eyebrow "What I haven't done?" he asked curiously. Rayne nodded "You haven't noticed, but when you leave, rayvn gets depressed. She really loves you." At this gaiden laughed, but when he saw her seriousness the laugh turned into a grimace. "What do you mean, she loves me?" he asked "I'm not the first guy she's brought home" Rayne slapped him. "Gaiden, most men she only brings over once. Did you know that you're the only man she's had over in the past month?" she asked. Gaiden shook his head in disbelief. "Why is that?" he asked, totally missing the obvious. "Gaiden, if you were to ask her to marry you at this moment, she would say yes…… I know my sister." His eyes got wide. "I….." began, but choked on his words. "I don't know what to say." He finished. Rayne's eyes narrowed on him again "Either stop giving her hope that you'll stay around, or tell her you love her and stay." She said in a harsh tone. Gaiden's head dropped to the water that had accumulated below him. "Do you love her….." she asked softly. Gaiden couldn't find the words to say. He knew that he did, but he didn't know if it was the right time to say so. He thought to himself for a moment. You could have cut the tension between the with a butter knife. He eventually nodded. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Then stop being a pussy and just say so." She stood and said "You may be well endowed, but that's not the reason she asks you to come back to her bed every night…..think about that" she said softly, blushing slightly again, then turned and left. Gaiden sat there, thinking about the encounter he had just had with Rayne. His brain told him she was crazy, but his heart told another story.


End file.
